An Angel With Red Hair
by Cherry-Chann
Summary: Kafei is a disabled, abused, and bullied boy. Thanks to his drunk father and several bullies, his life is miserable. But when he meets a girl named Anju at school, will all of that change? High school AU! Kafei x Anju! WARNING! This contains drug abuse (mentioned), domestic violence (not very graphic), and occasional language. For purplepanic. I DO NOT OWN COVER ART!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to 'An Angel With Red Hair'! I'm Anna, your authoress, and I can't wait to meet all of my readers in either the reviews or just a plain PM conversation! I'm glad to meet fellow Kafei/Anju shippers. I came up with the shipping name 'Kafu' for Kafei x Anju. I know it sucks but I needed a pairing name for them.**

**This is for a friend of mine named 'PurplePanic'. She loves this couple as well and I thought I'd 'gift' her with this. I hope she likes it! *looks nervous***

**Pairings:  
**

**Kafei/Anju  
**

**maybe Link/Zelda**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything other than a few Original Characters I added (such as Kafei's mother and father). Everyone else belongs to solely to Nintendo. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**_

**Warnings: ****Drug abuse, slightly graphic domestic violence, language, and that's pretty much it. This is an abuse based fanfiction, though none of the warnings are anything but mentioned in this chapter, so you have nothing to worry about so far.****  
**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Kafei gulped as he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't even look like a male! His purple hair nearly touched his shoulders, while his red eyes flashed with distaste at the sight before him, which ironically, was himself. Kafei had never been proud of his body, nor his face or hair. All three of them disgusted him and it made him wish he had never been born.

His mother was a kind woman who would do anything for him. She watched over him as a good mother should. Kafei's father was rarely home, and when he was, he got drunk and sometimes hit his mother or his son. That was the reason Kafei was so short. When he'd been born, he'd been diagnosed with Cerebral Palsy(1), but it was his father's fault.

He had forced Kafei's mother to put drugs in her mouth so many times it had damaged her child. The woman hadn't done it willingly; she'd done it to protect her child. Kafei's father had threatened her, saying he'd stab her chest and kill their unborn child if she didn't do what he said. Tearfully, the woman would accept the drugs.

Kafei sighed as he tightened his red tie once again. Gulping, he slung his school bag over his shoulder. He wasn't proud of his body but that was how life was. Ups and downs make someone's life, and the purple haired boy had learned that life isn't all bad, and life isn't all good. Happy moments don't last forever, and neither does sadness.

"Good morning, Kafei!" The teen's mother said cheerfully as she watched her son appear from behind the steps. "How was your rest? I hope you got enough sleep."

"I did, thanks mom." He eyed the black bags under the woman's eyes warily. "But you didn't."

"Oh, Kafei..." The violet haired woman sighed reluctantly and cupped her child's face, almost as if it was the last time she'd see him again. "I am tired, I won't lie, but your father keeps me up at night. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, mother!" Kafei exclaimed hurriedly. He hadn't meant to stress the woman. "You've done nothing wrong. I'll love you if you're lively or sleepy. Besides, what father does isn't your fault, so don't apologize for his mistakes!"

"But he's my husband -" Kafei cut his mother off quickly, not disgusted by her, but by how she was defending him unwillingly. She was so afraid, and it hurt and angered Kafei.

"No husband would treat his wife like dirt," The boy spat angrily. He sighed in an attempt to calm himself down and looked his mother in the eye. "I don't want you to defend someone who's wronged you so many times, mother. I love you and want you to live happily."

"And so do I..." The woman's eyes widened and she quickly motioned towards the clock on the wall. "Kafei, it's time for you to go. I'll miss you and I hope you have a fun day at school!"

The indigo haired teen sighed and offered his mother a smile. "Alright. Thanks, mom!"

"I love you." She whispered softly as she gave her son a goodbye kiss on his forehead. She had to kneel, but she didn't mind. She thought it was rather sweet.

"I love you more," Kafei answered kindly as he began to walk towards the door. His mother smiled sadly before embracing him as he stood on the door step.

"I love you most." She said gently, giving her son one last kiss before sending him off towards school. She watched her only child disappear before her eyes, and the aching in her heart began.

* * *

As Kafei walked to school, he did his best to ignore the jeers and yells of disgust as he walked down the sidewalk. His head was bowed in shame and he couldn't meet anyone's eyes. He was far too embarrassed.

By the time he got to school, the jeers were so loud Kafei felt tears forming in his eyes. He tried to shake the thoughts of 'weakling' and 'ugly' from his head, but they wouldn't leave. They haunted him, and he couldn't escape.

His head was still bowed as he entered the school, 15 minutes early as usual. His mother would say it was the correct time for him to be at school, but in reality, she just wanted him away from the house. Their father sometimes came home in the afternoon and she didn't want her son getting beaten along with herself.

_What a noble woman she is, _Kafei thought proudly, please she was his one and only mother.

All of a sudden, he bumped into a human body and quickly jumped back in alarm. He did so so quickly, he tripped and fell, landing on the cold hard tile floor of the school's hallway. Laughing immediately echoed throughout the school loudly. Kafei bowed his head once again and felt tears dripping down his cheeks.

Just then, he felt delicate fingers touch his pale chin and lift up his face.

It was a beautiful girl, one Kafei thought he'd only see in a fairy tale book or movie. She had red hair that flipped above her shoulders, and kind blue eyes that sparkled with compassion. She was wearing a crimson version of the girl's uniform, meaning she was high class and possibly rich, or just really really smart.

"Hi!" The girl greeted him sweetly, kneeling down in front of the shivering boy on the ground. "I'm Anju!"

"I'm s-sorry for bumping into you..." Kafei apologized quietly. He looked her straight in the eyes pleadingly, "I didn't mean it, I swear!"

"Why are you apologizing?" Anju asked with a frown. She quickly replaced it with a soft smile. "It was an accident, so why should I be angry? I'd be disgusted with myself if I was angry over such a trivial thing!"

She clutched Kafei's hand and gently helped him up, smiling all the while. When the short boy finally was on his two feet, Anju continued speaking in order to calm the boy in front of her down. He was still shaking nervously, after all.

"You're cute!" Anju remarked with a giggle, smiling when Kafei blushed modestly.

"Thank you." He replied gratefully, pleased someone in this world didn't hate him. And _her _of all people, the most beautiful girl in school...

"What's your name?" She asked curiously as she played with her red hair. "I bet it's something wonderful!"

"It's just Kafei." The violet haired boy sighed sadly. "My mom didn't bother to name me something extra special. She was in too much pain for that."

"I'm so sorry..." Anju whispered sympathetically. She placed a comforting hand on Kafei's small shoulders. "If you ever need me, I'll be right here. Don't doubt that for a second, okay?"

Kafei didn't nod or say anything. He was too stunned. The prettiest girl in school wanted to be _his _friend?! She was must be an angel or something for her to want to be friends with such a ugly person. Kafei felt as if she was faking and was only going to embarrass him later. But one more look into those cerulean eyes and all thoughts of this drifted away.

She truly was an angel.

"Ooh! Time for school!" The girl exclaimed reluctantly as the bell rang shrilly. She looked down at her new found friend and smiled. "If you ever need me, just yell my name and I'll be there. Don't feel like your weak or anything just because you're calling me, alright?"

Kafei nodded and watched as the girl ran off. Anju turned around and sent Kafei the most beautiful smile the boy had ever seen. She waved one last time before skidding up the steps in order to get to her class on time.

Kafei smiled.

An angel with red hair, and she wanted to be his friend.

Maybe his life wasn't so horrible after all.

* * *

**Wasn't that just sweet? I'm usually not a big fan of hetero couples (I'm yaoi obsessed) but this couple is just plain beautiful. It's sweet, loving...everything a couple should be. I couldn't resist writing for it; especially this AU. I thought it was fitting and just plain sweet and beautiful.  
**

**(1) I have many friends with this. It's not a disease; it's a disorder. Something you're born with. If you have Cerebral Palsy, it means you're missing some cells that would help you do things such as walk, talk, etc. or, in Kafei's instance, prevent you from growing as much as you normally would.**

**Please review! But don't flame me, please. I'm only twelve years old and I have enough drama in my life already as I'm in a situation similar to Kafei's though not as severe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! It's me, Anna, with another chapter! Thank you to:**

**TriforceOfDerp (reviewing)  
**

**purplepanic (reviewing, favoriting, and following)  
**

**multy tina (following)**

**for reviewing/favoriting/following my story! I really appreciate it when you guys follow/fave/reivew my story. It makes me feel important o3o Anyway, this chapter is going to be completely in Anju's POV. Nothing much will happen in it. I'm going to introduce Vaati in the next chapter as I couldn't figure out a way to fit him in this one. Curse you writer's block! **

**Dislclaimer ****If I owned Legend of Zelda, I do believe this would be an anime or a manga instead of a fanfiction. But, since it's a fan fiction, do you seriously still think I own it? If you can sue me, you're a fricking adult! Use your brain! (Not like you can sue me, because I'm only 12)  
**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

As I walked home from school, the last thing on my mind was gossip. My friends loved gossiping about anything and everything. To be honest, it disgusts me. Why would you spread lies about someone who's done nothing to you? It's just plain gross.

The girls aren't really my friends; my mom set us all up during a party once, and has pretty insisted I hang out with them. If I had my way, I'd be as far away from these girls as possible. But, life doesn't always float your boat, does it?

Speaking of life and fate, I can't believe that cute boy I met today! His sparkling red eyes, his handsome face, and beautiful purple hair! He was amazing...why on earth was he so timid? Is it because he's embarrassed of his height?

I hope not...I'm diabetic, so I understand what he's going through. The bullies call me 'Big Needle Girl' just because I need insulin in order to live. I ignore them. As my mother would say, 'they're trivial and petty'.

I can't wait to see that boy again! He was so polite and respectful, unlike most boys at this school, aside from Link. I need to tell Zelda about him! I bet she'll help me get along with him! I hope he likes me back -

Oh, what am I going on about? There's no way he likes me! It's not like I'm the prettiest girl in school...A boy with looks like his should have no problem picking up a girl.

Still, I can always imagine, I suppose.

"Anju!" One of my 'friends', Cassandra, is speaking to me. I sigh and try to ignore the hateful feeling in my heart. I really don't like these girls...

"What is it Cassie?" I respond sweetly, trying to sound as if I actually care. I hate gossip. It's horrible.

"Did you hear?" The blonde girl babbles, her green eyes sparkling with mischief, though it's not the harmless kind. "Zelda is totally cheating on Link with Vaati. I just know it!"

"No she isn't!" I scoffed in disgust and looked Cassandra in the eyes. "Look. Stop talking about me and my friends so horribly. They've done nothing to you."

"You're such a goody two shoes!" Cassandra responded, sticking her tongue out in my face before stomping away. I rolled my eyes at her childishness and continued walking.

Just then, I felt someone tap my leg.

Turning around, I saw the purple haired boy from earlier. His crimson eyes looked hesitant, as if he's afraid to speak with me. I smile at his timid nature and kneel down, quickly standing back up when he shakes his head rapidly. Maybe he's embarrassed because I have to kneel?

"Hello again!" I say cheerily, offering him a warm smile.

"Hello." His response is soft and quiet, gentle and kind. He's so polite...it's so heart warming to finally meet a boy that isn't a jerk. Link and Vaati are my friends, though the latter would never admit it. He says being friends with a girl is weak, but I know he just says that so he won't be bullied.

Though it sounds weird, but Vaati's actually quite sensitive. He used to be bullied harshly, to the point of going to the Emergency Room multiple times. He'd insist he was fine and that they weren't caused by people, but by sports and the like. Link, Zelda and I 'testified' against him and informed the doctors that he plays no sports.

Though it might have embarrassed Vaati, I'm sure he's glad he isn't being bullied anymore. I know I am.

"How are you?"

Kafei's angelic voice breaks my thoughts and quickly focus down on him once again.

"I'm doing fine!" I reply, once again with a bubbly tone. The words aren't a lie, per say...I'm not doing horrible, am I? I don't want to depress the boy more than he already he is. I know he must be going through a lot.

"That's good," Kafei says quietly. He looks up at me timidly, blinking a couple times. "do you mind if...I walk you...home?"

I notice after he says that he looks as if he's inwardly berating himself for saying something so 'bold'. Not wanting him to have hurt feelings (and I'd LOVE for him to walk me home, anyway), I quickly agree.

"That sounds wonderful!" I exclaim, tilting my head and smiling as my mother used to. It was such a beautiful smile, and goodness knows that's what Kafei deserves. "Please do walk me home!"

"Don't get your hopes up," I hear a female voice scoff. Turning my head, I see Cassandra flouncing her way over here. My blue eyes narrow and I instinctively get in front of Kafei protectively.

"Back off, _Cassie_." I smile when I see she's surprised by the hostility in my voice, but it's quickly replaced with a frown. How dare she say something so mean about Kafei!

"This little midget couldn't protect you if he tried!" The blonde girl protests, spluttering in what I assume to be disgust.

My eyes widen at the harsh words and I quickly turn around to look for Kafei, but all I see is a trail of drops on the sidewalk. He ran off crying...I whip around and glare at Cassandra, who has the nerve to be grinning. For once in my life, I want to punch that grin off of her face. How dare she be so cruel to such a nice boy!

"You-!" I quickly shut my mouth, remembering my mother's words. When I was young, I had gotten really angry at a girl who'd purposely splashed grape juice onto my new skirt. I told my mother I hated her, and she chastised me, saying 'if you hate, where in your heart is there room for love?'.

"Cassandra, I'm sorry if you're going through something, alright?" I sigh and send her a half smile. I know her parents aren't really all that good towards her, despite her words. "I hope your life gets better. But, please don't talk about my friends, alright?"

The blonde girl's eyes widen and she looks at me with tears in her eyes. My own eyes widen. Was I right? Is her life awry? Cassandra runs towards me and envelopes me in a hug, pulling away and gripping my arms as she sobs heavily.

"I'm so sorry!" She wipes her golden hair from her face and begs me to forgive her over and over again. For the first time in my life, I feel sorry for the girl and gently hold her hands.

"What you've done is wrong, Cassie."

She looks up at me and sobs even harder. " I k-k-know!"

"But, I forgive you." My smile softens and I feel a bit of hostility knocking my heart's door, though I ignore it and remember to love. "But Kafei is the one you need to apologize to."

Cassandra nods and wipes tears from her eyes, her blue eyes shimmering with hope. "Of course! I promise you, Anju! I'll-I'll apologize to Kafei! I'll tell him I'm sorry, right now!"

I nod my head and smile gratefully at her. My mother was right. Who needs hate, when you've got love to light your path? Who needs pain, when there's healing offered along the way?

And who needs looks, when you've got heart?

* * *

**I knew a girl named Cassandra who acted the same way. I took Anju's approach and well, she had the same reaction as the Cassandra in this story did. I don't know if I'll feature Cassie a lot. It depends on what you guys think of her. Also, the little quotes Anju mentioned in the end are thought up by me. How do they sound?  
**

**Also, yes, I just HAD to give Vaati a tragic back story. Sorry, sugar. *looks at Vaati apologetically***

**Thank you for reading, and please review! But refrain from flaming, please, or you'll have to face my friend's fiery wrath. Yeah, that's right, YOU'RE gonna be the one getting flamed.**


End file.
